


Let It Go

by Unimpressively_Me (AnonymousUniKid)



Series: Martin Sure Does A Lot Of Things [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Let It Go, Poor Malcolm, another one, crackfic, frozen, im so sorry, malcolm hates him for it, martin sings, poor mr. david, this is not how i planned my time in the fandom would go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousUniKid/pseuds/Unimpressively_Me
Summary: Mr. David cast a glance towards the closed door, lowering his voice as he looked back at Malcolm. "They let him watch Frozen during his TV time."Malcolm's eyes widened in horror. Now that he really thought about it, he could hear the faint but familiar tune of "Let It Go" resonating from his father's cell; not from a TV, but rather from Martin's own voice.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Series: Martin Sure Does A Lot Of Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> ...

Mr. David stopped Malcolm just outside of Martin's cell, the door still closed. "I should warn you," Malcolm shot him an alarmed look, his shoulders tensing. "Nothing as bad as you're thinking, I promise! Well.."

The guard looked suddenly so nervous, shuffling his feet for a moment. 

"What?" Malcolm prodded.

Mr. David cast a glance towards the closed door, lowering his voice as he looked back at Malcolm. "They let him watch Frozen during his TV time."

Malcolm's eyes widened in horror. Now that he really thought about it, he could hear the faint but familiar tune of "Let It Go" resonating from his father's cell; not from a TV, but rather from Martin's own voice. 

"No," he breathed, giving Mr. David a pleading glance. The man shrugged helplessly.   
  
“It’s not too late to turn back,” he offered.    
  
At that very moment, the two heard the singing stop and a very muffled, “My boy!” rang out from behind the door. The look Malcolm gave Mr. David spoke thousands of words, though Malcolm only spoke three;   
  
“It’s too late.”   
  
Mr. David buzzed open the door, giving Malcolm one last sympathetic look. Malcolm’s shoulders rose with a deep inhale as he mentally prepared for this visit. His hand shook uncontrollably as he finally dared take a step forward, and then another, until he was in the cell and the door was all-too-eagerly shut behind him.   
  
Martin, in all of his unhinged glory, smiled as he saw his son standing there. “My boy.” He greeted softly.   
  
“Dr. Whitly.” Malcolm returned, his teeth clenched. Martin’s smile fell as he saw Malcolm’s hand subconsciously reaching for hidden headphones in his pocket.   
  
“Oh,” he bit, that good old sociopath bitterness leaking into his voice, “so he warned you.”   
  
Malcolm’s eyes narrowed. Martin threw his hands up in jazz-hands.   
  
“♫ _ Let it go~ Let it go~ _ ♫”   
  
“Enough!” Malcolm raised his voice, silencing Martin. The profiler looked at a loss for words, struggling to compose his thoughts in the face of these unexpected circumstances.   
  
“What, not an Elsa fan?” His father said, “I can work with that.” He took a deep breath as Malcolm threw his hand out in a ‘stop’ motion.   
  
“Please, don’t-”   
  
“♫ _ Will you help me hide a body? _ ♫” Martin sang. Malcolm felt his soul leave his body momentarily at the parodied lyrics his father had conjured.   
  
“I don’t think I have to tell you how disturbing that is,” Malcolm hissed, pivoting on his heels. “If you’re not going to be helpful, I’ll solve this case without you.”   
  


Martin watched him go, a sad look in his eyes. “♫ _ Okay bye…. _ ♫”   
  
The door slammed.   
  
(Outside of the cell, Malcolm pointed a threatening finger at Mr. David. “If you guys let him watch  _ one _ more musical movie, I’ll kill him and then you myself- and I’d loath to become a killer, so take this threat very seriously.”)   
  



End file.
